


Everything Has Changed

by Yolism



Series: Everything Has Changed [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolism/pseuds/Yolism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuando los eventos del episodio 5x06.<br/>All I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like I just want to know you better know you better now...<br/>And come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time and meet me there tonight and let me know that it's not all in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia!

De camino a Lima, Sam no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel tras la improvista actuación de just the way you are en el loft. Durante su estancia en nueva York, Rachel no había hecho otra cosa mas que apoyar al rubio, el cuál se sentía un poco solo ya que Blaine se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Kurt, preparándose para su gran audición. Para Sam hubo dos momentos durante esos días que le hicieron sentirse un tanto raro, el primero fue la forma en la que la morena lo miro después de echarle aceite durante el photoshoot y el segundo fue cuando estaban bailando y al acabar la canción tras estar unos segundos mirándose fijamente, Rachel aparto la mirada como si algo raro hubiese pasado.  
Sam no podía parar de pensar en ella. ¿Sentiría algo por el tras aquellos días? O ¿Serían simplemente momentos incómodos de lo cuales no se volverían a hablar nunca? Lo mas seguro que es que tratase de lo segundo.   
Sam concentrate se decía a si mismo, acaba de perder al amor de su vida y tu a tu amigo , además que pasa con Penny, hemos quedado este viernes para ir al cine.  
Blaine noto como el rubio estaba poniendo caras raras y parecía haberse perdido en el abismo. El moreno giro la cabeza y paso de arriba a bajo la mano para llamar la atención del rubio.   
-Tierra llamando a Sam Evans.  
Sam abrió los ojos y se giro a mirar a Blaine –¿que pasa?.  
-Nada es solo que llevas mucho rato callado y me estaba empezando a preocupar- contesto el moreno entre cerrando los ojos y haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.  
-No me pasa nada solo estoy pensando en mis cosas, me apetecía estar un rato solo con mis pensamientos.  
Blaine frunció el ceño a su mejor amigo le encantaba hablar de todo y este silencio le estaba haciendo sentir un poco incomodo pero tampoco quería molestarlo a si que se decanto por dejarlo en paz y seguir leyendo su revista de GQ.

Durante los ensayos de Funny Girl la fotógrafa que le había tomado las fotos se acertó a Rachel a preguntarle como le había ido a Sam con las fotos, Rachel le contó y le explico como le habían convencido para no perder peso y como lo mejor sería buscarse otra agencia.  
-Tu amigo es muy es muy guapo y tiene un gran cuerpo no creo que tenga ningún problema en encontrar una agencia tarde o temprano coseguira algo.  
-Eso espero y si no siempre puedo llevarlo de mi brazo a las premieres cuando me haga famosa y así la gente y los periodistas empezaran a preguntarse quien es.  
La fotógrafa miro a Rachel con una sonrisa en la cara, le toco el hombre y se alejo para seguir con su trabajo. Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y continuo con sus ensayos.

Aquella noche Rachel encontró un sobre en su mesita de noche en el cuál ponía: muchas gracias por ser mi amiga, apoyarme, ayudarme y acogerme durante estos días. Rachel sonrió al ver el sobre y lo abrió su sonrisa aumento notablemente cuando vio que dentro del sobre había una foto de ellos dos durante el photoshoot en la cuál Sam estaba sujetando a un muñeco y Rachel le decía como tenía que posar. Tras observar la foto durante un rato Rachel decidió ponerla en puerta de su armario sujeta por una chincheta.  
Al llegar el viernes por la noche Sam fue a recoger a Penny y fueron al cine a ver una película, todo iba normal como siempre pero llego un momento en el cual ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio durante la película y este sonrío aunque en su interior se sentía un poco culpable.   
Tras finalizar la película Sam llevo a Penny a su casa ya que esta tenía que estudiar debido a sus exámenes de la universidad. Al llegar a su casa Sam se bajo del coche para abrirle la puerta al copiloto al bajarse del coche Penny le dio un leve beso a Sam y le dijo que se lo había pasado muy bien. Sam sonrío y espero de pie fuera del coche hasta que Penny había entrado en su casa, acto seguido subió al coche y se dirigió a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa Sam se tumbo en su cama y comenzó a pensar otra vez en la morena desde su vista a nueva york todo había cambiado y no podía explicarse el porque. Rachel nunca le había interesado en ese sentido desde que fueron gustos a la graduación se habían hecho buenos amigos pero nada mas. Pero había algo diferente el Rachel desde que estaba en nueva york ya no era aquella chica obsesionada por cantar todas las canciones y hacerse destacar entre la multitud.   
Pensar en ella le hacía pensar en Finn, ella era su chica. Sam recordaba perfectamente todo lo que Finn había hecho por el y el pensar que quizás podía estar empezando a sentir algo por la morena le hacía sentirse culpable y un mal amigo. Por otra parte se acordaba de Brittany no hacía tanto tiempo desde que ella se había marchado pero el sabía perfectamente que la rubia nunca había dejado de pensar en Santana.

En los días siguiente Sam continuo saliendo con Penny pero no pasaba nada serio, solo quedaban daban un paseo, hablaban en la consulta y de vez en cuando se besaban. Hasta que un día Penny llamo a Sam a su oficina para comunicarle que sus practicas habían terminado y debía volver a la universidad por lo que debían finalizar la especie de relación que mantenían. Sam lo entendió perfectamente abrazo fuertemente a Penny y tras un buen rato se separo de ella acaricio sus mejillas con sus manos y le dio un profundo beso. Le dijo que siempre la recordaría y ambos se despidieron.  
Esa fue la última vez que Sam y Penny se vieron y aunque tenían sus respectivos e-mails no hablaban muy a menudo.

Los nacionales eran la semana que viene y la graduación en dos semanas. Tina, Blaine, Artie y Sam habían acordado en irse de vacaciones una semana a hollywood para motivarse antes de comenzar sus vidas como adultos. Después de esa semana Sam viajaría con Blaine y Artie para buscar piso en NY ya que habían decidido vivir los tres juntos en un apartamento.

Esa semana en el glee club fue bastante dura no paraban de ensayar y a falta de dos días para el gran día viajaron al lugar donde tendría lugar la competición.   
Tras la perdida de Brittany decidieron remplazarla temporalmente por Bree decisión que hizo que las chicas del glee club se sintieran incomodas especialmente Marley.   
Mercedes, Puck, Emma y Coach Beaste viajaron con el glee club para darles ánimos.  
La noche antes de la gran competición todos se sentaron en círculos y les contaron a los nuevos los grandes momentos que vivieron el año pasado en los nacionales y como unique los dejo a todos boquiabiertos y les hizo pensar que no iban a ganar.  
El año anterior estaban mas confiados ya que este año había sido un poco desastre y habían perdido muchas de sus mejores voces. 

Will Shuster se había decantado por el Rock en los nacionales ya que la competencia era muy buena. Blaine fue el vocalista principal en la primera canción que fue Another One Bites The Dust, querían que la competencia supiera que no tenían nada que temer y que estaban allí para ganar. En segundo lugar Marley y Artie cantaron a dueto I Dont Want To Miss A Thing y por ultimo todos cantaron Kings and Queens.  
Sam y Blaine se abrazaron tras finalizar la actuación y al salir del escenario el moreno llamo vía Skype a Kurt y al mirar en la pantalla del teléfono del moreno a Sam se le ilumino la cara al ver a Rachel sonriendo y feliz de saber que todo había salido bien.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia

El gran día había llegado, si alguien le hubiese dicho a Sam que se graduaría ese año probablemente no se lo creería pero las notas del Joven habían mejorado notablemente . Sam había estado hablando con unas cuantas agencias de modelos y tenia citas concertadas con 2 grandes agencias que no le exigían perder peso .  
Sam, Blaine , Artie y Tina se encontraban ya preparados esperando con sus compañeros de glee.  
Blaine estaba nervioso ya que el vuelo de Kurt había sufrido un retraso y no sabía si llegaría a tiempo.

Minutos antes de que llamaran a Blaine para subir al escenario Sam vio como la Cara de su mejor amigo se Iluminaba . Sam Intento girar la cabeza para ver que era lo que hacia sonreír al moreno, cuando de repente noto como unas manos frías y pequeñas le tapaban los ojos .  
\- adivina quien Soy - dijo una voz dulce y aguda lo que provoco que en la cara del Rubio se proyectara una gran sonrisa.  
Rachel quito sus manos de sam y se coloco delante del rubio para abrazarlo . Fue un abrazo corto pero parecía que Sam no quería soltarla, cuando se separaron sus miradas se encontraron brevemente y se dedicaron una leve sonrisa . 

Después Sam saludo a Kurt antes de que se marcharan a sentarse en el público junto con el resto de sus ex-compañeros.   
Sam era el último de sus compañeros en subir al escenario y cuando estaba subiendo por las escaleras se podía escuchar a sus hermanos pequeños y a Ryder gritar su nombre para animarle, una vez en el escenario se acerco a Emma para recoger su diploma y la abrazo, acto seguido giro borla de lado y después le proporciono una leve sonrisa a Sue, que estaba en el atril llamando uno a uno a los alumnos, mientras se dirigía al fondo con el resto de sus compañeros. 

Tras finalizar el acto todos los alumnos fueron a saludar a sus familiares , cuando Sam se acerco a sus padres abrazo a su madre la cual no podía parar de darle besos y después abrazo a su padre y a sus hermanos .

Rachel se acerco a Sam y se conmovió al observar la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, Sam estaba riéndose y abrazándose con su hermana pequeña mientras la sostenía en sus brazos . Rachel no recordaba lo mucho que Sam quería a sus hermanos y lo bien que se les daban los niños pequeños .  
Sam sonrío al ver a la morena y se acerco a ella   
-Hey que pasa - la hermana de Sam sonreía a Rachel y esta le devolvía la sonrisa -¿te acuerdas de mi amiga Rachel enana ?-preguntaba Sam mirando a su hermana pequeña la cual negó con le cabeza .  
\- Bueno hace 2 años mas o menos que no nos vemos así que es normal que no te acuerdes de mi - contesto Rachel la cual no había perdido la sonrisa en su cara.  
-Vamos a ir todos a cenar a Breadstix ¿vendrás con nosotros ?-pregunto Sam mientras soltaba a su hermana en el suelo  
Rachel asintió con la cabeza -si, por supuesto kurt y yo ya lo habíamos comentado antes- la morena bajo un poco la cabeza para evitar el contacto directo con Sam -bueno voy buscar un rato a Tina y a Artie para felicitarles nos vemos luego- Rachel volvió a mirar a Sam a los ojos y le apretó levemente la mano de forma cariñosa para despedirse de el.  
Sam estaba observando como se marchaba cuando su hermana pequeña se volvió a acercar a el y le dijo- me gusta, es muy guapa y parece que le gustan los niños-   
Sam cogió por volantas a la pequeña y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- pero bueno enana, ¿quien te a pedido opinión a ti si se puede saber?-   
-Vamos Sammy te conozco y se que te gusta y ademas tienes variás fotos con ella en tu cuarto y una de ellas es nueva porque tienes el pelo muy largo- la hermana de sam comenzó a tocarle el pelo a su hermano y este le dio un beso muy fuerte en la mejilla. Para Sam sus hermanos eran lo mas importante y era el único motivo por el que le costaría mucho trabajo abandonar Lima para mudarse a NY. Cuando estuvo un par de meses viviendo en la casa de Burt y Carol los echo mucho de menos, lo que mas echaría de menos es arropar a su hermana por la noche mientras se inventa un cuento que contarle, a su hermano el cual siempre le ayudaba con las canciones para el glee club y a cambio este le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra. También echaría de menos los sábados y domingos en familia en los que simplemente se quedaban en casa todos juntos a jugar a juegos de mesa y a ver películas.

Sam y el resto de los miembros del glee club junto con Kurt y Rachel fueron a cenar al restaurante para celebrar la victoria.   
Pasaron toda la noche riendo y hablando y recordando buenos momentos y Rachel y Kurt no paraban de hablar de lo maravilloso que era NY.  
Sam no podía evitar el mirar a la morena mientras hablaba, se había sentado en frente suya y a su lado estaban Kurt y Tina mientras que el rubio tenia a Marley a un lado y Artie al otro.

La noche continuo hasta que sobre las dos de la mañana todos decidieron volver a casa, el rubio había venido in Blaine en su coche y junto con Rachel y Kurt, pero a la salida del restaurante Kurt le dijo algo a su prometido en el oído y Rachel se giro y le dijo a Sam -¿te apetece que vayamos andando?- Sam asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se acercaron a la parejita para decirles que iban a ir a pie.  
Blaine miro a Sam y sin que ningún sonido saliese por su boca le dijo gracias. No era ninguna novedad que a Blaine le encantaba estar con Kurt en un coche a solas y acababa de graduarse por lo que tenían muchas cosas que celebrar.

Rachel y Sam comenzaron a andar y ninguno de los dos sabía como iniciar una conversación así que simplemente se miraban de vez en cuando y se sonreían hasta que al cabo de un rato Rachel rompió el silencio.  
-Bueno y ¿sabéis ya porque zonas vais a empezar a buscar piso?- Rachel miraba a Sam a los ojos mientras le hacía la pregunta.  
Sam miro a la morena y después miro al frente -hemos pensado en mirar pisos a medio camino entre Brooklyn y NYADA , aunque mas cerca de Brooklyn ya que no creo que Blaine pase mucho tiempo en nuestro piso mas bien estera en el tuyo -Sam sonreía y volvió a mirar a la morena la cual estaba sonriendo también.  
-Entonces entre Kurt y Blaine y Santana y Dani tendré que estar yo en vuestro piso para evitar escuchar ruidos incómodos- Sam y Rachel se rieron y continuaron hablando sobre NY y las cosas que podrían hacer en la gran ciudad juntos mientras el resto de sus amigos hacían ruido.  
-Bueno voy a tirar yo por ahí- dijo Sam mientras señalaba una calle que se encontraba a su derecha.  
Rachel frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en la cadera -pero bueno, ¿que clase de caballero eres que no acompaña a la dama hasta su casa?-  
Sam puso cara de cansado y se paso las manos por el pelo -esta bien, te acompañare pero que sepas que si comienza un apocalipsis zombie y me encuentran y no puedo correr lo suficientemente rápido y acabo siendo comido por unos zombies que sepas que la culpa sera tuya y espero que los remordimientos te atormenten el resto de tu vida- ahora Sam había adoptado una postura que le hacia parecer un niño de 5 años preocupado porque no quedaban galletas en el bote y su madre no iba a hacer la compra.  
Rachel se reía y le puso la mano en el hombro al rubio -vamos Sam, mis padres no están en casa puedes dormir en mi casa tenemos habitación de invitados-  
Rachel paso un brazo por debajo del brazo de Sam y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras caminaban de camino a la casa de la morena.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia

Sam estaba sentado en la cama de Rachel observando la habitación de la morena, era muy distinta a la que tenia en NY. Se apreciaba claramente en la habitación el cambio que se había producido en ella. Sam centro su atención en un objeto en particular, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a dicho objeto, lo cogió y se quedo mirándolo fijamente.  
\- Me encanta esa foto - dijo la morena detrás de Sam lo que provoco que este girara la cabeza para mirarla - cuando cantaba en la sala de coros lo que mas me gustaba era mirar a la batería y verlo a el sonriéndome de esa forma, tenia una sonrisa muy particular pero siempre conseguía que me sonrojara-.  
Sam sonrió a la morena -la primera vez que os vi cantar, Finn me sonrió de esa manera y luego fue a buscarme para preguntarme si quería unirme a vosotros-.   
Rachel cogió la mano del rubio para que este la acompañase a sentarse en la cama, se sentó en el lado derecho y se quito los zapatos para subir los pies a la cama, Sam seguía teniendo la foto en su mano.  
Rachel se giro y vio como los ojos de Sam estaban enrojecidos y brillantes lo que hizo que a ella se le cayera una lagrima, Sam observo a la morena y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos de forma que la cabeza de ella estaba apoyada en su regazo.  
\- Aún le echo de menos- dijo la morena que había comenzado a llorar, a Sam se le caían también las lagrimas.  
\- Lo se, a veces pienso que un día entrare en la sala de coros y el estará allí junto con Mr Shue animando a los futuros chicos del glee club y dándoles sus consejos, manteniendolos unidos cuando amenacen con abandonar el club- a Rachel se le escapo una leve risa al escuchar al rubio el cuál seguía hablando -Finn era uno de mis mejores amigos, tuvimos nuestros desacuerdos con todo el tema de Quinn pero se podía confiar en el y en los meses que estuve viviendo en su casa nos hicimos muy buenos amigos-.  
Rachel sonreía - se que en los últimos meses no estábamos muy unidos, pero sabia que siempre iba a poder contar con el para la que fuera y que en un futuro volveríamos a estar juntos y ya nunca nada ni nadie nos separaría- Sam apretó mas a la morena contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la frente. Ambos pasaron un rato a así sin decir ni hacer nada, hasta que Rachel se movió y Sam le quito el brazo de su espalda - si no te importa voy a cambiarme de ropa y a preparar algo de beber y voy a traer una cosita que te va a gustar- Rachel sonreía mientras le decía eso ultimo a Sam lo que causo que este se quedara intrigado.  
Sam se paso las manos por el pelo y respiro profundo, siempre había sido un chico muy emotivo por lo que no le importaba que Rachel lo viese llorar o en un estado vulnerable, de todos modos no era la primera vez que lo había visto así.  
Cuando Rachel volvió a la habitación venia cargada con una caja de cartón y una bandeja de la cocina con dos tazas de te, al ver a la morena Sam se levanto rápidamente de la cama para ayudarla. Al llegar hasta ella cogió la bandeja con las tazas y ella le dedico una amplia sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.  
Rachel dejo la caja en la cama y se sentó en cruzando las piernas, Sam dejo una de las tazas en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de Rachel y dejo la otra en la otra mesita de noche, acto seguido se sentó en la cama en frente de la morena.  
Rachel abrió la caja y saco una foto de ella, la observo durante unos segundos y se la paso al rubio; al coger la foto Sam se río, se trataba de una foto del día que las chicas se unieron al equipo de futbol para que estos pudiesen competir.  
\- fue un buen día-dijo Sam mientras observaba atentamente la foto.  
-Si que lo fue, Puck me estuvo animando durante todo el día y enseñándome formas de "fastidiar" al equipo contrario pero sin que sean consideradas faltas-.  
Sam se reía al escuchar a la morena y saco otra foto de la caja, esa era de aquel mismo día pero después de que se maquillaran como zombies.  
Después vieron fotos de cuando estuvieron en NY y fotos de las navidades en las que ayudaron a dar de comer a los pobres y así con fotos de todos los momentos buenos que habían pasado juntos en el glee club y habían quedado inmortalizados.   
\- Rachel siento decirte que faltan algunas fotos e tu caja de los mejores momentos que hemos pasado en- Sam sonreía a la morena mientras intentaba poner cara de decepcionado.  
Rachel sonrío, miro fijamente a Sam y le dijo: - eso es porque las mejores están conmigo en Nueva York-.  
-entonces puedo estar tranquilo de que tienes allí una foto en la que estamos Mercedes, tu y yo en el baile de graduación ¿no?- Sam miro seria e intensamente a la morena mientras le decía esas palabras.  
Rachel miro del mismo modo al rubio y le contestó: -efectivamente-.

Tras ese intenso momento Sam comenzó a sentirse culpable nuevamente y a pensar en Finn por lo que volvió a hablar de el nuevamente.   
\- ¿Te han contado alguna vez como Finn consiguió que el glee club volviese a unirse tras haber perdido Sectionals?- Sam se puso nervioso y al acabar de hablar le proporciono a la morena una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
A Rachel le sorprendió el cambio tan repentino en el comportamiento de Sam y antes de que esta pudiese contestarle ya había comenzado a contar la historia de nuevo.  
Rachel se sintió un poco rechazada al ver que el rubio había cambiado su actitud drasticamente tras haber tenido un momento de tensión sexual, pero al comenzar este a hablar de Finn se dio cuenta que para el ella seguia siendo la chica de su amigo y que como tal no quería que hubiese mal entendidos entre ellos así que le siguió la corriente y se puso a escuchar historias de como Finn había ayudado a todo el mundo y se había convertido en una persona mucho mas bondadosa y madura tras haberse graduado, pero sin perder sus pequeños detalles que lo hacían tan único y ser la persona que todo el mundo quería y echaría de menos.  
Llego un momento en el que Rachel se había tumbado en la cama y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida. Sam miro el reloj y vio que eran casi las 6 de las mañana, observo a Rachel dormir, se acerco a ella y con mucho cuidado la metió debajo de las sábanas, después camino hacía la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación se paro a observarla durante un momento.   
Sam bajo las escaleras y se tumbo en el sofá, cerro los ojos y todo lo que veía era a Rachel acurrucada en su cama y tan relajada.  
Vamos Sam se decía a si mismo, deja de pensar en ella, es la chica de tu amigo ademas nunca a sido tu estilo de mujer, pero esta tan guapa y cambiada, no es la misma Rachel Berry que iba a clase contigo, es la Rachel Berry que va a convertirse en una estrella de Brodway.

Rachel se despertó con una sonrisa en su cara, se giro a la derecha y vio que eran las 12 de la tarde y tardo un rato en darse cuenta de que el rubio no se encontraba en la habitación, pero se fijo en que la chaqueta de su traje seguía en la silla de su escritorio. La morena se asomo a todas las habitaciones y no dio señal con el rubio hasta que bajo al salón y se lo encontró allí dormido tan tranquilo y relajado que le daba pena despertarlo, Rachel saco el móvil de su bolsillo y le saco una foto al rubio. Después se dirigió a la cocina y preparo café.  
El olor del café despertó al rubio y al dirigirse a la cocina se paro a observar como Rachel preparaba el café.  
\- No quiero ser machista ni nada por el estilo, pero un día seras una gran esposa- dijo Sam mientras entraba en la cocina y se acercaba a la morena.  
\- Bueno, siempre me a gustado cocinar y desde que estoy en Nueva York e tenido que aprender a hacer todo por mi misma, pero no te sientas culpable me encanta cocinar-. Rachel le dedico una amplia sonrisa a Sam para que este no se sintiese culpable.

Rachel y Sam desayunaron tranquilamente y después este se marcho a su casa ya que tenia planeado pasar el día con su familia.  
Cuando Sam se marcho, Rachel limpio los platos y fue a ducharse tranquilamente. Se vistió y se marcho al cine ya que había quedado con Mercedes, Tina, Kurt y Blaine para ir al cine.  
Cuando Rachel llego al cine Mercedes ya se encontraba allí, al reencontrarse ambas se abrazaron fuertemente.  
\- ¿Que tal estas?- dijo Rachel al separarse de Mercedes- tenia tantas ganas de verte-Rachel no podía parar de sonreír.  
\- La ultima vez que nos vimos- Mercedes se paro para mirar a la morena- bueno ya sabes, ninguno estábamos como para ponernos al día- Rachel sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.  
\- Bueno, aunque sigue estando aún muy presente entre nosotros Finn no querría que perdieramos los mejores días de nuestras vidas, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer por el es continuar con nuestras vidas pero teniéndolo siempre presente en nosotros-.  
Mercedes sonrió a Rachel y después vieron como a lo lejos venia Tina con Blaine y Kurt, uno a cada lado.  
Al llegar Rachel abrazo a Tina y a Blaine y después apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo.  
Blaine y Mercedes se pusieron en la cola para sacar las entradas mientras que el resto fue a por palomitas y bebidas.  
\- Bueno Rachel, ¿que tal te fue el paseo de anoche?- pregunto Kurt mientras cogía tapas para los refrescos.  
\- Fue bien, dimos un paseo muy agradable y estuvimos recordando buenos momentos, luego se quedo a dormir en mi sofá porque era muy tarde y no quería que se fuese a su casa solo-.  
Kurt miro a Rachel con cara de saber que escondía algo mas que no le contaba y al momento se acordó de que cuando los chicos fueron a visitarlos, su amiga y Sam compartieron unas miradas intensas.  
Al entrar en la sala de cine Rachel se sentó al lado de Blaine y de Tina. Kurt estaba hablando con Mercedes y Blaine y Rachel hablaban con Tina sobre Nueva York, hasta que el teléfono de Blaine sonó..  
\- Disculpadme un momento, es un mensaje de Sam- decía Blaine mientras abría el mensaje del rubio el cual decía: "Mi hermana dice que tengo que enviarle esta foto a su príncipe Disney favorito" junto con una foto de Sam con su hermana pequeña.   
Blaine comenzó a sonreír y a reírse mientras observaba la foto lo que hizo que Rachel se asomara para ver la foto.  
\- Que guapos, y ¿que es eso de príncipe Disney favorito?- pregunto Rachel al moreno con cara de intrigada.  
\- Bueno digamos que la hermana de Sam esta un poco colada por mi, porque dice que parezco un príncipe sacado del mundo Disney y porque canto como un ángel dice- Blaine se sentía orgulloso de que la hermana de Sam lo viese como alguien importante ya que le encantaba ser el centro de atención.   
\- Después del cine Kurt va a cenar con sus padres y yo voy a casa de Sam a ayudarle con sus hermanos, porque sus padres tienen que trabajar si te apetece puedes venirte con nosotros- pregunto Blaine a la morena.  
\- Oh, no quiero molestar, ademas mañana volvemos a Nueva York y la verdad es que me gustaría dormir un poco- respondió Rachel como excusa.  
-Vamos, no seas tonta- insistía Blaine - te dejare en tu casa no mas tarde de las 10 de la noche- Blaine se quedo mirando fijamente a Rachel lo que hizo que la morena asintiese con la cabeza ya que resultaba imposible negarle algo al moreno cuando se ponía de esa manera.

Cuando acabo la película Mercedes se despidió del grupo y el resto se dirigió hacia el coche. Rachel y Tina se sentaron en la parte trasera y Kurt se sentó en el asiento delantero para hacer de copiloto. En primer lugar dejaron a Tina en su casa y después fueron a casa de Kurt. Al llegar a la casa, Blaine y Rachel se bajaron del coche para saludar a Burt y Carole.  
Al entrar en la casa Burt salio a abrir la puerta y le dio un apretón de manos a Blaine y acto seguido abrazo y le dio dos besos a la morena.  
\- Me alegro mucho de verte Rachel, ¿como te van las cosas?- pregunto Burt mientras los invitaba a pasar al salón.  
\- Pues estoy bastante ocupada con todo el tema de Funny Girl, pero me apetecía volver un fin de semana a casa aunque mis padres no están aquí desafortunadamente- Rachel entro en el salón de la familia y se puso un poco triste, la ultima que había estado allí fue cuando viajo desde Nueva York buscando a Finn tras volver del ejercito, a Rachel le parecía que fue hace mucho tiempo aunque no hacía ni un año. Rachel intentaba no recordar los malos momentos y las peleas pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo cabreada que estaba aquel día.

Rachel levanto la mirada y vio como Carole salia de la cocina y se paro delante suya con una gran sonrisa en su cara.   
\- Pero mirate Rachel, estas preciosa- Carole se acerco para abrazar a la morena a la cual se le habían puestos los ojos rojos al ver a su antigua suegra. Rachel abrazaba fuerte a Carole y no quería soltarla.  
\- ¿Como lo vas llevando Carole?- pregunto la morena mientras cogía la mano de la mujer.  
Carole sonrío y acaricio la mejilla de la morena - bueno, sigo echándole de menos todos los días pero ya no lloro cada vez que pienso en el. Siento que puedo volver a respirar de nuevo.  
A Rachel se le cayo una lagrima al escuchar a Carole y le dedico a esta una amplia sonrisa  
\- Me disculpáis un momento- dijo Carole a Burt y Kurt - me gustaría bajar al sótano para darle a Rachel una cosa que quiero que se quede - Carole soltó la mano de la morena y se dirigió al sótano para buscar el objeto del que había estado hablando.  
Cuando subió del sótano la familia se encontraba en la puerta de la casa listos para marcharse, Carole le entrego a Rachel una caja de zapatos, la abrazo fuertemente y acto seguido se despidieron de Rachel y Blaine.  
Una vez en el coche Rachel abrió la caja y se encontró con un montón de fotos y videos sobre actuaciones sobre el glee club, Rachel saco una foto y se la mostró a Blaine ya que se trataba de una foto de el y de Finn en la cual Blaine estaba de puntillas para que no se notase que Finn le sacaba una cabeza y media. El moreno se río al ver la foto y Rachel lo miro tiernamente y le dijo: - quedatela-. Blaine le cogió la mano a la morena como signo de agradecimiento y se dirigieron a casa de Sam.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar pero por motivos universitarios no e tenido tiempo para poder actualizar y después no sabia como inspirarme para continuar, así que e decidido dar un pequeño salto en el tiempo y continuar con los eventos ocurridos en el capitulo 4x14 teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido en la historia que e estado escribiendo. Lo ocurrido en el capítulos 15 y 16 también los tendré en cuenta y como escribí partes antes que de saliesen los episodios voy a indicar a partir de que momento voy a tener en cuenta lo ocurrido en cada capitulo. Esto va a seguir siendo una historia entre Sam y Rachel pero bueno voy a tener en cuenta lo que ocurre entre Sam y Mercedes y ya cuando la temporada haya acabado pensare como continuar. Espero poder seguir actualizando pero con el tema de la universidad es complicado.   
> Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar y espero que os siga gustando mi historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia

Hacía ya varias semanas desde que Sam y Blaine se habían mudado con Mercedes. Aquellos meses anteriores en el apartamento de Rachel y Kurt habían sido bastante duros para Sam, es cierto que le encantaba estar rodeado de sus amigos pero a veces era un poco duro ya que Kurt y Rachel son muy sibaritas pero desde que estaban con Mercedes, Sam se sentía mucho mas integrado por no mencionar el dejar de escuchar a su mejor mejor mantener relaciones sexuales con su prometido. A veces eran tan ruidosos que Rachel y el tenían que salir a dar un paseo, esa seria una de las cosas que echaría de menos del apartamento. Rachel había cambiado mucho desde que se había convertido en una estrella de Broadway o mejor dicho desde que estaba en camino de convertirse en una. Blaine y Rachel se habían convertido en uña y carne, ya que a Rachel le encantaba que la tratasen como una princesa, por otra parte Kurt tenia a Eliott, menos mal que Artie estaba allí.  
Sam estaba un poco confundido, el pensaba que había empezado a sentir algo por Rachel pero si había algo ya no seguía ahí y se sentía a veces necesitado de amor así que intento recuperar lo que tenia con Mercedes pero en el fondo se alegraba de que esta le hubiese parado los pies, ya lo habían intentado una vez y no había funcionado pero la amistad que tenían era muy importante para el.  
Sam había empezado a trabajar como modelo en una agencia así que ya no se pasaba las mañanas jugando a videojuegos.  
A media mañana Sam recibió una llamada de Kurt en la que le decía que si podía pasarse un momento a NYADA ya que tenia que comentarle una cosa muy importante.  
A Sam le extraño mucho aquella llamada ya que Kurt sonaba ilusionado y desde que estaba en NY este nunca había mostrado interés en el rubio, simplemente se limitaba a tolerarlo porque era el mejor amigo de su prometido, aunque hacia un par de años Kurt y Sam habían sido muy buenos amigos.

Cuando Sam llego a la universidad se sintió como un intruso aquel sitio estaba lleno de gente corriendo de un lado para otro, cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su teléfono y llamar a Kurt e indicarle que ya estaba allí de repente escucho como una voz de mujer repetía su nombre, cuando levanto la cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba vio como desde la otra punta de la sala Rachel le estaba sonriendo y lo saludaba con la mano, el rubio se acerco a ella y le pregunto donde podía encontrar a Kurt y Rachel decidió acompañarlo hasta la clase del castaño. Cuando llegaron Rachel agarro a Sam del brazo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara. Sam observo como la morena se marchaba y cuando la había perdido de vista se asomo por la ventana para que Kurt lo viera.  
Cuando Kurt salió agarro la mano del rubio y tiro de el -vamos tenemos prisa-.  
Sam estaba confundido ya que no tenia ni idea de donde iba Kurt.  
Bajaron al metro y pararon cerca de Times Square, Sam seguía confundido ya que Kurt no le decía donde iban solo que le iba a encantar.   
Cuando llegaron a su destino Kurt abrió la puerta y le dijo a Sam que entrara, al entrar Sam se quedo un poco descolocado Kurt lo había llevado a Vogue.com el lugar donde trabajaba de becario. Kurt llamo al ascensor y entraron. Sam intento preguntarle a Kurt que pintaba el allí pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca.   
Cuando llegaron a la penúltima planta del edificio Kurt saludo a varias personas y acto seguido le dijo a Sam que lo esperara allí mientras el iba a buscar a su jefa.  
A los pocos minutos Kurt apareció y le indico a Sam con las manos que se acercara a el.  
Sam entro en el despacho y una mujer rubia con cara de buena persona se levanto -Sam esta es Isabelle, Isabelle este es el chico del que te hablado antes- dijo Kurt mientras Isabelle le ofrecía la mano a Sam junto con una sonrisa.   
-Tenias razón Kurt, tiene el aspecto físico que estamos buscando- dijo Isabelle mientras rodeaba a Sam y lo miraba de arriba a abajo.  
Sam los miro con cara de confusión y se atrevió a preguntar-¿ me puede alguien explicar que estoy haciendo aquí?-  
Isabelle lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa y le explico porque estaba allí- Ayer estuve contándole a Kurt como estaba teniendo dificultades en encontrar a un modelo para mi siguiente colección, ningún modelo que e entrevistado me sirve, no consiguen tener ese aire country que estoy buscando y estaba desesperada y Kurt me comento que tenia un amigo que estaba intentando meterse en la industria del modelaje y esta mañana lo e llamado preguntándole si podía traerte para que te viera con mis propios ojos-.  
Sam entre abrió la boca como para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar al ver que las palabras no salían de su boca.  
-¿Estarías interesado en ser salir en el próximo numero de la revista Vogue?- le pregunto Isabelle al rubio el cual empezó a mirar a Kurt que estaba sonriendole y levantandole el dedo pulgar en signo de afirmación.  
Sam miro a Isabelle le proporciono una gran sonrisa y le dijo - seria un gran honor para mi trabajar con usted-  
Isabelle sonrió y le dijo a Sam que ya estarían en contacto. Al salir del despacho Sam abrazo a Kurt tan fuertemente que sin querer levanto a este del suelo, Kurt empezó a reírse y se puso rojo de la vergüenza al darse cuenta Sam lo bajo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.   
\- Tengo que ir al spotlight dinner ya mismo empieza mi turno, porque no te acercas conmigo y te invito a comer-dijo Kurt.  
Sam acepto y juntos se marcharon al restaurante. Al llegar allí se encontraron con Blaine y Artie y Sam les contó lo que Kurt había hecho por el. Los cuatro lo celebraron y al finalizar Kurt su turno los 4 se marcharon a Callbacks para tomar unas copas con Mercedes y también llamaron a Elliott.  
Los 6 estaban riéndose y pasando una gran velada cuando de repente Artie pregunto porque Rachel no había ido con ellos.   
-Rachel esta muy ocupada últimamente con los últimos preparativos de Fanny Girl- dijo Kurt.  
Cuando Kurt llego a casa le contó a Rachel lo que había hecho por Sam y esta se emociono mucho, ya se imaginaba a ella dentro de un par de años caminando por las calles junto con su amiga Mercedes Jones la ganadora de un Grammy y junto a Sam Evans el modelo mas famoso del momento mientras los paparazzis los seguían, no hay que mencionar que para esa fecha Rachel ya habría ganado su primer Tony.  
-Kurt, te necesito- dijo Rachel con una voz desesperada lo que provoco que este abriese mucho los ojos y pensase por dios a ver que problema tiene ahora -que te pasa, ¿va todo bien?- pregunto Kurt con un tono sarcástico pero a su vez sutil.  
\- Me han comunicado esta mañana que dentro de dos viernes tenemos una cena de "empresa" y necesito ir de etiqueta- dijo Rachel mirando a Kurt el cual había levantado una ceja al escuchar etiqueta.  
\- Rachel esto es lo que vamos a hacer, mañana voy a hablar con Isabelle para que te preste un vestido, tranquila se tus gustos, medidas y lo que te sienta bien y lo que te hace parecer una niña chica. La cena es en viernes,¿no?  
Pues ese mismo viernes te pasas por Vogue.com y recoges el vestido y ya de paso que una de las maquilladoras te maquille y antes de venir pides cita en la peluquería y le dices a la peluquera que te peine exactamente como yo te diga, entendido-dijo Kurt con los brazos cruzados y con un tono autoritario.

EVENTOS OCURRIDOS DESPUES DEL CAPITULO 4x15  
Cuando Sam y Mercedes anunciaron que habían decidido volver a intentarlo Rachel no supo como reaccionar. No sabía como sentirse simplemente no podía alegrarse en ese momento por ellos dos, Rachel no estaba enamorada de Sam ni nada por el estilo pero le gustaba la relación que mantenía con el rubio, cuando estaban con Blaine y Kurt por lo menos lo tenía a el para no sentirse como una sujeta velas pero ahora que Sam y Mercedes estaban juntos no podría contar con el. Por no mencionar que Mercedes era una de sus mejores amigas.

EVENTOS OCURRIDOS DESPUES DEL CAPITULO 4x16  
En las siguientes semanas Rachel estuvo muy ocupada con los últimos preparativos sobre la obra y el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo paso con Mercedes, le confeso que por un momento pensó que iba a pasar algo entre ella y Sam, pero que se alegraba de que no llegase a pasar nada ya que Mercedes y Sam estaban destinados a estar juntos, después le pregunto si no le gustaba ninguno otro chico y Rachel confeso que no se sentía lista para volver a salir con nadie.  
Cuando Mercedes se marcho del loft Rachel se paro a pensar en Finn y en Sam y en su vida en general. Seguía queriendo a Finn, ya no estaba enamorada de el pero con todo el tema entre Fanny Girl y la perdida de Finn no se sentía en condiciones de salir con nadie.  
A la mañana siguiente Rachel fue a la peluquería y una vez allí le dijo a la peluquera lo que Kurt le había dicho que le hicieran.   
Al principio le rizaron el pelo con las tenacillas, acto seguido le abrieron los rizos, recogieron su pelo con ganchillos dejando un par de mechones a cada lado del pelo aunque en el lado izquierdo dejaron un mechón un poco mas grande para poder hacer una trenza la cual ataron al moño despeñado y con los mechones restantes los volvieron a rizar un poco y plancharon su flequillo para que le quedase perfecto.  
Cuando termino de la peluquería Rachel fue a Vogue.com a recoger el vestido que Kurt había escogido para ella, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que no tenía ni idea de como iba a ser el vestido que había escogido.   
Cuando llego allí Rachel se encontró con Isabelle y esta se acerco corriendo a saludarla – Que pasa Rachel, que tal te va todo- dijo Isabelle mientras abrazaba a la morena.  
-La verdad es que todo me va muy bien, estamos a una semana de la inauguración y esta noche vamos a celebrarlo, por eso estoy aquí para recoger un vestido- dijo Rachel mientras sonreía a Isabelle.  
-Lo se cariño, mira Kurt es increíble pero tiene que admitir que le e ayudado en la búsqueda del vestido perfecto-   
-Me alegro, ¿sabes si Kurt ha llegado ya?- Pregunto Rachel mientras se mordía el labio  
-no aún no a llegado pero antes de vestirte tienes que maquillarte ya que si lo hacemos al revés podría ser un desastre- Isabelle cogió la mano de la morena y hizo que esta la siguiese -vamos a buscar a nuestra maquilladora, esta ahora misma en una sesión de fotos con tu amigo Sam y otra modelo para nuestra colección del siguiente número de nuestra revista-  
-Si lo se, Sam esta emocionado con la gran oportunidad que le has brindado- dijo Rachel mientras sonreía al pensar en lo emocionado que estaba su amigo de poder trabajar para VOGUE.  
-La verdad es que esta haciendo un trabajo increíble, es una bellísima persona y es perfecto para el look que estamos buscado.  
Al llegar a la sala Sam vio a Rachel y este le proporciono una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa al rubio. Sam se acerco a ella – ¿que estas haciendo aquí y porque tienes el pelo tan arreglado?- pregunto el rubio mientras cogía el mechón de pelo que salía de su moño y empezaba a enroscar su dedo con su pelo.  
-Esta noche tengo una cena con todo el equipo de Fanny Girl y Kurt a escogido el vestido por mi- dijo Rachel mientras miraba al suelo para evitar contacto con Sam ya que este la estaba mirando fijamente.   
En ese momento Isabelle y la maquilladora se acercaron a Rachel para empezar a maquillarla. Rachel se despidió con la mano de Sam y antes de salir por la puerta se giro para mirar al rubio.  
Tardaron media hora en dejar a Rachel perfecta y en ese tiempo Kurt ya había llegado y Isabelle había ido a recoger el vestido.  
Cuando esta volvió con el vestido lo colgó en una pared para sacarlo de la funda. Cuando Rachel vio el vestido se quedo sin palabras, era el vestido mas bonito que había visto en su vida.  
Rachel miro a Kurt el cuál le dijo- Es de Elie Saab de la colección del 2014. Una estrella como tu merece estar radiante- Kurt le paso un brazo por detrás a Rachel y esta apoyo su cabeza en el regazo del castaño.  
-Bueno vamos a terminar de arreglarme que tengo que estar en 45 minutos en el salón donde es la cena- dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba al vestido para poder tocarlo.  
Isabelle y Kurt ayudaron a Rachel a ponerse el vestido y después se separaron para poder observar como le quedaba.   
A Kurt se le salto una lagrima y dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ella y de como la había dejado.  
Al Salir de las oficinas Rachel y Sam coincidieron y el rubio miro de arriba a abajo a Rachel y no pudo evitar sonreír, la morena sonrío al rubio de vuelta, cuando los dos estaban en frente uno del otro las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del moreno fueron – Guau, ra-rachel estas preciosa-.  
Rachel le dio las gracias al rubio y lo abrazo   
-Espera antes de que te vayas vamos a hacernos una foto para subirla a instagram y que la gente vea el bellezon que tengo de amiga- Dijo Sam mientras sacaba su móvil de los bolsillos.   
Rachel se puso roja y al recepcionista de VOGUE le pidieron que les sacase una foto, Sam puso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Rachel justo en su cadera y Rachel puso su mano en el pecho del rubio ambos sonrieron y les sacaron la foto.  
El recepcionista le devolvió el móvil a Sam y Rachel le dijo – a ver déjame ver la foto- Rachel pego su cara a la de Sam para poder ver la foto y sonrío al verla acto seguido miró al rubio y le dijo – me encanta-.   
Sam miro al móvil durante un par de minutos y luego miro a Rachel -ya esta en Instagram-.   
Rachel volvió a abrazar al rubio y salió del edificio ya que su limusina la estaba esperando fuera.  
Sam se quedo a esperar a Kurt y cuando este salió se fueron juntos ya que habían quedado con Blaine y Mercedes para ver una película en el cine y esta vez le tocaba escoger película a Sam así que se decanto por el Capitán América y el soldado de invierno ya que era un gran fan de los cómics y a Blaine también le gustaban, por otra parte Kurt y Mercedes disfrutarían de Chris Evans.  
-Chicos, Rachel estaba deslumbrante- dijo Kurt -a que si Sam- el rubio asintió con la cabeza y le mostró la foto que se habían hecho a Mercedes y a Blaine.  
-Parece una princesa, dios la quiero tanto- dijo Blaine con una cara de admiración.   
Mercedes se quedo mirando a Sam y este paso su brazo por sus hombros y le dio un beso en la frente mientras se ponían en la cola del cine. 

Por otra parte cuando Rachel llego a su destino se encontró con uno de los extras de la obra en la puerta y este amablemente le sujeto la puerta para que pudiese entrar, Rachel le dio las gracias al chico y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con Rupert y Paolo mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en sus caras, se acerco a ellos -¿Que pensáis ahora de mi?,¿sigo estando muy verde o saldrá todo bien?- Paolo se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mano y acto seguido se fue para traerle una copa.  
Rupert le cogió de la mano y se alejo de ella -déjame que observe de cerca a mi estrella, estas radiante Rachel- la morena se ruborizó un poco y le sonrió tímidamente -Sin ti nada de esto hubiese sido posible, bueno si hubiese sido posible pero no sería tan perfecto como va a serlo contigo- dijo Rupert el cuál seguía con la mano de Rachel entre las suyas.   
Rachel comenzó a sentirse un poco incomoda y soltó la mano del director y se toco el cuello para disimular después lo miro y le dijo -bueno sin ti esto no hubiese sido posible, así que al que deberíamos darle las gracias es a ti- Rupert medio asintió con la cabeza y a los pocos segundos apareció Paolo con una copa que le ofreció a Rachel esta le dio las gracias a su compañero de reparto y se sintió aliviada de que Paolo estuviese allí.   
Paolo miro a Rachel y le dijo -e visto un vídeo tuyo cantando con un chico Broadway Baby y tengo que decirte que es fantástico, hacéis muy buena pareja tu y ese chico-.  
Rachel miro fijamente a Paolo con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a reírse -¿Blaine y yo pareja? No, bueno tengo que admitir que cuando lo conocí nos besamos jugando a la botella y estuve un par de semanas un poco colgada por el, pero el es gay es el prometido de mi mejor amigo Kurt, pero estoy de acuerdo en que hacemos muy buena pareja musicalmente- Rachel miro a Rupert y le dijo -Si estas interesado en volver a llevar a los escenarios West Side Story ya tienes a tu Tony y María, puedo enseñarte un vídeo de la versión que hicimos en el instituto, es realmente buena-.  
-Estoy seguro de que lo es y lo tendré en cuenta pero en estos momentos es mejor que nos centremos con Fanny Girl- Dijo Rupert mientras tocaba el hombro de la morena y acto seguido se alejo de ella y Paolo para ir a hablar con el productor de la obra.  
Rachel se giro para seguir hablando con Paolo -no quiero que pienses que soy un acosador ni nada por el estilo pero cuando te escogieron para el papel de Fanny te busque en youtube y el productor me mostró los vídeos de tus audiciones y tengo que decirte que tienes mucho talento Rachel-.  
Rachel y Paolo continuaron hablando hasta que llego la hora de cenar y se sentaron juntos y enfrente de Rachel estaba Rupert y a su lado el Productor ejecutivo. Durante la cena Rachel se aburrió un poco ya que no paraban de hablar de temas de negocios, hubo un momento en el que ella fue a coger un poco de vino y en ese momento Rupert fue a hacer lo mismo y sus manos se rozaron Rupert le pidió perdón cogió la botella y echo vino en la copa de Rachel y esta le dio las gracias.   
El resto de la noche fue perfecta y sobre las 1 y media de la mañana. Paolo se ofreció a llevar a Rachel a su casa ya que no quería que cogiese un taxi sola a esas horas de la noche. 

Vestido que lleva Rachel a la fiesta y peinado. Antes de los enlaces añadir http y cambiar las barras bajas por puntos  
vestido: picture-cdn_wheretoget_it/vemb9i-l_jpg  
Peinado: data3_whicdn_com/images/31584198/large_jpg


End file.
